Criminal Minds
by Jem 4ever
Summary: "I'm sorry." She breathed tears in her eyes. She was terrified that Emily wouldn't forgive her.
1. The Talk

**A/N set in April of 2013.**

**JJ: 28**

**Emily: 32**

**Anahbella: 3 1/2**

**Addiesan: 3 1/2**

**Henry: 4**

**A/N #1: I changed the ages a little bit. JJ was 24 when she had Henry. Emily was 28 when she Anahbella. Anahbella's birthday is May 29th 2009. She is a year behind Henry. They will start kindergarten together. To clear up confusion: Henry is going to be 5 yrs. old when Anahbella turns 5 in May of (2014), they will start kindergarten together the following school year (August of 2014), with him turning 6 in Nov. (2014) and her turning 6 in May (2015).**

**A/N #2: JJ parents are going to be Anahbella grandparents. Elizabeth is not in her life very much.**

**A/N #3: the characters in this are going too slightly to really ooc. JJ and Emily knew each other when they were young, that is why Emily can call her Jen or Jennifer, and JJ can call her Emma.**

**I unfortunately do not own Criminal Minds or the characters.**

**Third person omn. P.O.V. Emily's apt.**

Emily was sitting on the couch when she heard a knock on the door. She wondered who it was since it was almost 10:30 at night. She got up off the couch and went to the door looking through the peephole. She was surprised to see to was her blonde Co-worker JJ. But she was even more surprised when she opened the door and saw that JJ looked like she was about to cry. Emily pulled the Blonde into her apartment and shut the leading JJ to the couch.

"Hey." Emily said softly. "What's wrong Jayje?"

JJ shook her head not wanting to answer.

"Jay if don't tell me what's wrong, than I can't help you fix it Sweetheart." Emily whispered. She didn't like seeing her friend this upset.

JJ looked up at Emily with tears in her eyes. And shook her head again.

"Hey, Jen it's ok." Emily said letting the shortened version of her first name slip out. "You just gotta talk to me." Emily pulled JJ into a hug pressing a kiss to her forehead.

JJ wrapped her arms around Emily's waist and buried her face in her neck.

They stayed like that for several minutes in silence before Emily broke it. "Jayje Sweetie you're starting to scare me. You've got to talk to me." She said still hugging JJ.

"I'm sorry I should've come over." JJ said her words muffled by Emily's shoulder. She pulled out of hug and started to get up.

"Hey, not so fast Jennifer. Come on why won't you tell me what's wrong?" Emily asked concern coating her voice.

"I'm scared." JJ whispered. "You're gonna be mad and I don't want that." She continued, looking up so tear-filled blue eyes met brown ones.

We'll we won't know that unless you tell me what happened. Is it Will. Did you and him get into a fight?" She paused not wanting to ask the next question. "Or does it have something to do with Anahbella?" Emily asked trying to get a least *something* out of JJ. She noticed how JJ seemed to tense up and drop the eye contact as soon as Anah was mentioned and started to question her about it.

"Did something happen with Bella today JJ?" Emily asked.

"I'm sorry." She breathed tears in her eyes. She was terrified that Emily wouldn't forgive her.

"Hey, JJ look here. Tell me what happened please." Emily said as she titled her down trying to make eye contact with JJ again.

"You're gonna be so mad." JJ said. You're gonna *hate* me." She took a deep breath and continued not giving Emily a chance to speak. "I accidentally told the team about Bella, Em I am so, so sorry." She said tears running down her face.

Emily sighed and looked away not knowing what to say. She didn't *want* to be mad at JJ, especially since it took so long for her to tell Emily what he problem was.

JJ looked up at Emily and saw that she was looking at the ground. Taking that as a sign that Emily didn't want to continue talking, she started to get up, "Em I really am sorry and I'll understand if you don't want Ana to see me or Henry anymore. I will try to explain to him that he can't see her from now on." She swallowed. "I'll leave now and I guess I will see you at work tomorrow." She got up and started toward the door.

When Emily heard JJ say that she finally snapped out of it and looked to see JJ leaving. "JJ stop." She said a little harsher that she meant and backtracked when she saw JJ hang her head. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean it like that. Come here." She pulled JJ into another hug. "It's ok Jayje, I'm not mad I promise. I'm just a little confused. How did happen? I'm mean you were with me the whole day."

"I let it slip when you and Morgan had gone to question the parents of the victim-Alixis-today. She just looked so much like Anahbella, and Hotch could tell I was distracted by that." JJ looked down at her hands and took a breath before continuing. "He asked me about it, and it just kind of slipped out. I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to. I wanted to take it back as soon as I said it. I just-I couldn't get over how much she fit the victimology and-" She was cut off by Emily.

"Hey, hey calm down JJ. I'm not mad all right. I'll understand and we'll figure something out. But JJ you have to be careful. Who else was there when you told? Was it just Hotch and Reid? Or was Pen there too?"

"Just Hotch and Spence. No one else." JJ looked at the clock and saw that it was nearly 11:30. She sighed and decided it was time for her to go home even though she didn't want to. She didn't want Emily to have to time to think about what happened and then decide she should be upset. "I guess I should go home. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Wait JJ, why don't you just stay the night?"

"I don't Em; I don't want to be a bother."

"You won't be Jay. Besides it's already late and I'm sure Bella would love to wake up and see you here." Emily replied.

"Ok fine."

"Good. Come on; let's find you something to change into." Emily said leading JJ into her bedroom. She found a shirt of hers and some pajama pants JJ had left over one time and handed them to her.

"You can change in there." She said pointing to the bathroom.

JJ walked over to the bathroom while Emily walked out of her room to upstairs and check on Anahbella. Anah was laying in her bed fast asleep, her princess-themed comforter pulled up around her, and her castle-shaped night left a soft glow around the room. Emily closed the door and made her way back downstairs.

"Hey, are you ready for bed?"

"Yeah." JJ stood up and followed Emily back into her room.

The two adults climbed into bed and fell asleep almost as soon as their heads hit the pillow.

* * *

><p>The next morning Emily woke up before JJ. She went to the bathroom to do what she needed to do before going upstairs to wake Anahbella up. She went over to the three year old's bed and sat down.<p>

"Good morning Sweetheart."

"Morning Mommy." Anahbella said rolling over and climbing into her mother's lap.

"Guess what Baby." Emily said, knowing it was going to make the little girl's day when she saw JJ waiting for downstairs.

"What Momma?"

"I have a big surprise for you downstairs and I think you're going to really like it."

Anah gasped, her eyes going wide. "Really Momma? What? Is it the puppy I want for my birfday?

Emily laughed and said "No but I bet this better. Let's get ready first ok?"

"Den we go see my prize?" Emily nodded. "Otay Mommy." Anahbella jumped off Emily's lap and ran to the bathroom. 10 minutes later Emily was helping Anah tie her shoes. "Ok are you ready for some breakfast?"

"But Mommy, my hair." Bella started to whine. "You sayed you braid it.

"I think your surprise will help with that. Are you ready?" She asked. She took Anah by the hand and led her to the stairs. She let go of Anah's hand when they got close to the bottom. She seemed to slow down for a split second before taking off towards the kitchen yelling: "Aunt Jenny!"

JJ turned around and bent down just in time to catch her. "Hey Angel. How are you baby?"

"I good Aunt Jenny." She wrapped her arms around for a second before letting go. "Aunt Jenny?"

"Yes Baby?"

"Braid my hair pease?"

"Sure I can." JJ picked her up and carried her to the couch. "On braid or two?"

"Two pease."

"Yes ma'am."

Anahbella giggled. "Aunt Jenny can I come over after school?"

"I don't see why not. But you have ask your Mommy first ok?"

"Ok. Mommy when is Addie gonna come home?" Bella asked seeming to forget her original question.

"Addie? Who is that Em?" JJ asked, cutting into whatever Emily was going to tell Anahbella.

"She's my Sissy, Aunt Jenny. She even has the same birfday day as me." Anah told her, her eyes lighting up at the mention of her sister.

**I already have 4 1/2 chapters typed out and will update as soon as I can. Enjoy and please R/R**


	2. AN

I'm currently working on the second chapter of this story, but I don't want update until it have at least 7-10 reviews. I've looked and I have tons of people viewing it, but no reviews yet. They will make go faster, so please review the story.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys here's another installment. This chapter takes place on May 23, of 2013. That's means the girls' birthday is in a few days, so if you guys have any ideas of what they should get for their birthday, please leave them in the reviews. I don't have any four-year olds in my family so I don't know what they would like. **

**Ok I've rambled enough. Enjoy and please review.**

There was an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes before JJ decided to break it.

"Her sister? Emily, what is she taking about? You have another kid. Why didn't you tell?" JJ asked, not giving Emily a chance to answer the first one question.

Emily sighed, "JJ please. I-I didn't know how to tell you ok? I just-I told Anahbella that her sister couldn't come with us because of the bad man looking for me. But now that the bad man is gone, Addiesan is going to come home next week, after the girls' birthday. And we're going to call her on yall's birthday, aren't we Princess?" Emily said, tickling Anah's stomach.

"Yeah, Aunt Jenny! We gonna an' say 'a Happy birthday, Addie!'"

"Yeah, that's what we're gonna do. Are you excited to get to talk to Sissy?"

"Yeah, I weally 'cited! We can now?"

"Well, I bet she's already at school. And speaking of that, we need to get going."

"No, wanna stay wif you and Aunt Jenny." Anahbella said, pouting.

Emily smiled and said, "Well, I want to stay with you too, but Aunt Jenny and I have to work so we can catch the bad guys, ok?"

"Otay." Anah nodded her head. "Mommy?"

"Yes ma'am?"

"Can I go to Aunt Jenny's today?"

"I guess you can, but only if you promise to be nice to Henry."

"I prwomise, Mommy." Anahbella said, smiling innocently.

"Good girl." JJ said, kissing Anah's head.

"Princess, why don't you go to my bedroom and get your bag?" Emily said, not wanting her to hear what she was going to say to JJ.

Emily watched as Anahbella disappeared around the corner, before turning to JJ and saying "I lied. Addie is not still in London; she's been here for the last week. No, no. Just let me explain." Emily continued when she saw that JJ was going to interrupt. "I know I said that she was going to come home next week after their birthday, but I wanted to surprise her." She explained further.

"Where has she been staying?" JJ asked.

"She's been at my mom'. I know, I know, I said Elizabeth is not in our lives very much, but this seemed like the only thing that she would do. I am going to let my mom bring her by here so when I go to wake Bella up that morning, her surprise will be down here. I can't wait to see my other baby." She looked at her watch and noticed they only had about 25 minutes, just enough time to get Bella to school. "Anahbella! It's time to go sweetheart." She said, calling for her daughter.

"Otay Mommy," Anahbella said, running out of Emily's bedroom and into her aunt's arms. "I ready Mommy!"

"Did you put your book in your bag?" Emily asked, knowing the three-year-old really wanted to show her friends the _Cinderella _book she got at the store the other day.

"Yes ma'am."

"And did you put Mr. Turtle in there for nap? You don't want to leave it here again."

"Yes Momma, I put it 'dere last night."

"Good girl. Now let's move out!" Emily said, motioning towards the door, and then turning to tickle Anah.

"No Mommy, no!" The little girl squealed, squirming in JJ's arms. "Aunt Jenny, help!"

"Oh, you want me to save you, huh?" JJ asked. "Well, how about this?" JJ turned and whispered in Anah's ear so only she could hear, "How 'bout you grab her legs and I'll tickle her."

"Yeah, yeah! Let's do it!" The little girl ran over to Emily and threw her tiny arms around Emily's legs.

JJ walked over Emily and started tickling her. It was short-lived though when Emily grabbed her arm causing her to let go only to grab her by the waist and lift her off the ground. JJ let out a squeal and stared squirming around. "Ok, ok. I give up." She said, laughing.

"Do you call truths?" Emily asked, also laughing.

"Yes! Now let me go."

Emily let her go and said, "Alright ladies, can we go now?"

"Yeah Mommy." Bella pulled her aunt to the door and waited for JJ to open the door.

"Mommy guess what!" Bella said excitedly as Emily buckled her in.

"What baby?"

"I gonna draw you a pitcher."

"Wow thank you. I'll look forward to that." Emily got into the driver' seat and started the car. When they arrived at the preschool, Emily turned to Anah and said, "Alright Lady Bug who do you want to walk you in? Me or Aunt Jenny?"

"I want bof. Aunt Jenny can say hi to Henwy." The little waited for her mom to get her out.

"That sounds good. I bet Henry would like a surprise from his Mommy."

"Mommy?"

"Yes baby?"

"Can I invite Leila to my birfday party?"

"Sure, but I need to talk to Leila's Mommy first ok? To see if it's ok with her." They were at Anah's classroom and Emily bent down to her level. "All right baby, Mommy loves you bunches. Have a good day today."

JJ bent down next and said, "I love you too, Angel. Why don't you go get Henry and tell him you have so surprise for him?"

"Yeah ok Aunt Jenny!" Bella ran into the classroom and over to Henry. She started whispering in his ear. The two adults could not tell what she said, but suddenly he had a bit smile on his face. The two made their way over to the door when their teacher Ms. Kate stopped them. Emily made an 'it's ok' motion and she let them go. As soon as Henry spotted Emily at the door, he took off yelling:

"Aunt Emmy!"

"Hey buddy how are you?"

"I'm good. Are my surprise?"

"No, your surprise is outside. Close your eyes ok?" Emily picked him up and walked outside the classroom.

"Mommy!" He yelled when he saw his mother standing there. "I missed you last night!"

"Oh, I missed you too, buddy. Did you have a good night with Daddy?"

"Yeah! We went to the park and had picnic and we even went to McDonald's and ate supper!"

"Wow that does sound like fun. Listen sweetie, I have to go now, but I might be able to come and get you this afternoon. How does this sound?"

"That sounds good Momma. Can you get Bella too?"

"Well, if I come, then Aunt Emmy will come and get Bella."

"Ok Mommy." He said, his eyes lighting up at the thought of something. "Mommy can I go Aunt Emmy's pleeaase?"

JJ laughed and said, "No, Bella already asked if she can come over for the weekend. How does that sound?" Henry nodded again.

"Ok, Aunt Emmy and I have to go now so give a hug and kiss." She kissed his forehead and then stood up, "Be good for Ms. Kate and have fun today, ok?"

"Yes ma'am, I love you Mommy." He turned to Emily and gave her a hug. "Bye Aunt Emmy."

"Bye Henry." Emily turned to Anahbella. "I love you Lady Bug, be good for Ms. Kate today." After receiving a hug and kiss, Bella took Henry's hand and they walked back into classroom.

The duo walked back outside and climbed into Emily's car. "How about we do something this weekend? You, me, Anah, and Henry?" JJ suggested.

"Sure. What did you have in mind?" Emily asked.

"Maybe the park. We can have a picnic, just relax, and let the rugrats run all their energy out." JJ said.

"Sure, that sounds good. Do you want Anah to spend the night at your house tonight or do you and Henry want to just come over to my place tonight? Watch movies and at junk food?" Emily asked. She pulled into the BAU parking lot and parked in her spot.

* * *

><p>"Hey Em." JJ said, waking down the stairs to the bullpen. "You ready? Hotch is sending everyone home early since we didn't have a case today."<p>

"Hey JJ. Yeah, I'm read. Let's go." They said goodbye to Morgan and Reid, who were going to hang with Rossi and Penelope, and headed to the elevator. They stepped into the elevator and pushed the button for the ground floor.

"So you never answered my question." Emil said. The doors opened again and te stepped out.

"And what question would that be?" JJ asked, climbing into Emily's car and bucking up.

"Where do you want to stay tonight? My house or your house?" Emily replied.

"I guess a movie night at your place sounds good. Henry has been missing his Aunt Emmy and I know he'll love to see you again tonight." JJ said, smiling.

"Ok, then its settled. Do you want to pick the kids up and go to the grocery store? I doubt I have enough stuff at my house to feed us all." Emily said. She pulled into the preschool's parking lot and shut off the car.

When they had signed, Henry and Anahbella out, Emily nudged JJ in the arm and pointed to where they were playing. Anah had dressed up in a purple tutu and princess crown and was waving her wand at a castle-type building that Henry had built.

"Momma! You came!" Henry exclaimed, once he realized his mother was standing at the door.

"Hey baby, did you have good day?" JJ asked. She glanced to where Emily was helping Anah out of her tutu and back into her shoes.

"Yes I did Mommy. Bella and me played Prince and Princess. And we had a cookie and milk for snack!" Henry said.

"That sounds like a pretty cool day. Listen, I need to ask you something ok?"

"Ok Momma."

"How would you like to go to Aunt Emmy's tonight, and have a movie and junk food night at her house?" JJ asked, looked back over at Emily. Anah finally had her shoes on and they were making their way over to the door.

"Yeah, Yeah! Can we stay the night too?"

"Yes we can. We can spend the night and the Aunt Emmy and I will take you and Anah to the park tomorrow so we can have a picnic. Does that sound ok to you?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Ok, go put your blocks up and then come get your shoes and backpack." JJ said.

"Ok, Mommy." Henry ran back over to the castle and put the backs in a plastic tub. Ms. Kate took the tub and placed it on a shelf for him. Henry came back over to j and Emily, slipping into his shoes and grabbing his bag.

"C'mon, slowpokes." he said, taking Bella's hand and walking out of the classroom. The four walked to the car, Emily and JJ each taking their own child and buckling them in, before climbing in themselves.

"Ok guys." Emily said, capturing the attention of the three and four-year-old. "We're going to go to town and rent a movie. What do you two want to watch?"

"Oooh, Oooh, can we get Cars 2?" Henry asked excitedly.

"Yes, is that ok with you Anah?" Emily asked the mini-brunette.

"Yes. Can we get candy too?"

"Yes we can. What do you guys want to get?"

"Yay! Can we get M&Ms?" Henry asked. "And twizzlers, and some peanuts too?"

"Yeah, yeah. I want nut!" Anah said wriggling around. "We get nuts Mommy?"

"Hmm." Emily said, pretending to think. "I guess we can. Why don't you two ask Aunt Jenny what she wants?"

"Oh, how about some sour candy?" JJ suggested. She knew that Emily really hated sour candy.

"No. No way, I'm not falling for that again." Emily said, shaking her head. She looked in the backseat where Anah and Henry were giving her the puppy dog eyes and then glanced at JJ who was dong the same thing. "Come on. Not you too Jay. It's not nice of you guys to gang up on me like this." She said, her eyes flickering from the road to JJ, who was still giving her the eyes.

"Pease Momma?"

"Please Aunt Emmy?" Henry added.

"Yeah, please Em?" JJ said. She was trying real hard not to smile.

"Ugh. Fine but only because I am not immune to the puppy dog eyes yet. I will be though." Emily said, giving in.

"Yes!" All three 'kids' exclaimed.

**Here is chapter 2. Chapter 3, 4, and 5 I have on the computer so I will not have to hand type those and will get those updated maybe today of tonight. Please send me some birthday items that the twins could get for their birthday.**


	4. Chapter 3 pt 1

"Ok, Anah baby, whose buggy do you want to ride in?" Emily asked as she and JJ both grabbed one.

"Go wif Aunt Jenny." She said. She raised her arms up so JJ could place her in the child's seat.

"Mommy, can I go with Aunt Emmy?" Henry asked from his place beside JJ.

"If Aunt Emmy doesn't care you can." JJ said.

"That's fine with me. We can go get the ingredients to make the pizza while you and Anah go get the candy." Emily said also lifting Henry up and putting him in the child's seat.

"Yeah! Can we get pepperoni?" Henry asked smiling.

"Sure, is that ok with you JJ?" Emily asked, knowing Anahbella liked extra cheese on hers.

"That sounds fine to me."

"Mommy I want lots an' lots of cheese on mine." Anahbella chimed in.

"I know you baby. Henry what kind of candy do you want for tonight?" She asked.

"Oh…Can we get gummy worms and gummy bears, an' some twizzlers and some M&Ms.?" He asked starting to list things off.

JJ laughed and turned to Anah. "What kind do you want Angel?"

"Nuts. I want some nuts and 'kittles." Anah said.

"Ok. Jenny?" Emily said getting her attention.

Yes." JJ relied already knowing what Emily was going to say.

"Go easy on the candy ok? Just get a few things. We really don't need them to be hyped up on sugar." Emily said.

"Mm. Ok." JJ said in a voice that let Emily know she was not going to listen.

"I meant it Jayje." Emily said.

"Yeah, me too." J replied, giving Emily an innocent smile.

Emily shook her head and looked at Henry, "Your Momma is just plain silly sometimes."

Henry laughed and nodded his head.

"Aunt Jenny? We go now?" Anahbella asked making her presence known again.

"Sure Angel," JJ replied. "We'll see you in the candy aisle?"

"Yeah, sounds like a plan. By Sweetie, be good for Aunt Jenny." Emily said and when she got a nod in reply, pushed Henry of to the Grocery aisle.

***Candy aisle with Bella and JJ***

"Ok, so what kind of candy should we look for first?" JJ asked helping Bella out of the cart.

"Tootsie rolls!" Bella said excitedly. "And M&Ms, skittles, twizzlers," she continued. "Umm, and sour candy."

JJ laughed. "Whoa slow down there Angel." She said. "Why don't you go get the twizzlers and I'll get the M&M' and skittles ok? Stay where I can see you though." She watched as Bella walked a few steps down the aisle before stopping and picking up a 2lb. bag of twizzlers. She walked back over to J and raised the bag up. "Here Aunt Jenny"

"Thank you Angel," JJ said. "Do you want to ride or walk?" she asked.

"Ride pease." Bella responded.

"Ok," She placed Bella back into the child's seat and said, "I got us some sour gummy worms and sweet 'n' sour candies. I also have M&M's and skittles for you, gummy bears for Henry and Hershey bars for your Mommy."

"Don't forget the nerds Aunt Jenny." Bella said.

"Ok but we'll have to get them at the Dollar Store ok?" JJ replied.

***Meanwhile in the Grocery aisle with Henry and Emily***

"Ok Henry, we need the ingredients for the pizza," Emily looks at her list. "We need some flour, olive oil, active yeast, salt, and sugar."

"That's a lot of stuff." Henry said scrunching up his nose.

Emily smiled. "Yes it is." She places the yeast, olive oil, and flour in the buggy. "Ok not to get the cheese and pepperonis." Emily walked over and grabbed three bags of cheese and two bags of pepperonis.

"Ok now we can go see Bella and your Momma."

"Mommy. Candy." Henry said his eyes lighting up at the thought of all the candy his Mom had promised him.

"Yep we're going to get some candy."

"Aunt Emmy?"

"Yeah buddy?"

"Can I get a bunny?"

Emily looked up saw that they had neared the toy aisle where baskets of stuffed rabbits left over were from Easter. "Sure buddy. Why don't you pick you and Anah out one to snuggle with during the movie tonight?" She helped him out of the buggy, took her phone out of her pocket, and looked at text JJ had sent her.

_**From JJ: Hey. We're done with candy. :) R u heading over here soon?**_

_**To JJ: yeah we are done. Do not tell Anahbella, but Henry is picking her and him out another bunny to snuggle w/during the movie.**_

_**To JJ: and what is with smile face Jennifer? How much candy did you actually get?**_

_**From JJ: I am not going to answer that. **_

Emily shook her and smiled putting her phone back into her pocket. "Did you pick one out yet?"

After getting a nod in reply, she lifted him back into the buggy. "Alright now we can go see your Momma and see how sugar she bought ya'll."

***A few minutes later.***

"Mommy!"

"Hi Baby Doll. Did you and Aunt Jenny have fun picking out the candy?"

"Yeah Momma. Can Henwy get in Aunt Jenny's buggy?"

"Sure," She lifted him out and put him in JJ's basket. "I thought I said to go easy on the candy?"

"Yeah I kinda didn't listen." She replied.

"Yeah I can kinda see that Jayje," Emily said. "Well at least I won't be alone when they are on their sugar rush."

JJ's eyes widened as she realized what she had possibly let happen.

"Well you can't say I didn't warn you." Emily was smiling now. She remembered when JJ came into work one morning looing exhausted. When Emily asked what was wrong, JJ told her that Henry had been on a sugar rush when she picked him up from Will's house.

JJ sighed. Well it was too late to put it back now. What was she supposed to tell them? _Sorry you cannot have all this candy 'cause it's too much sugar and you can't contain yourselves afterwards._

"Alright munchkins lets go check out so we can go home." She followed JJ to the checkout line.

Once they had everything and everyone, with the exception of JJ and Emily had a bag they headed out to the car to load up and go home.


	5. Chapter 3 pt 2

***Emily's apartment***

"Momma when we gonna eat?" Bella asked. She was currently sitting in the living room with her play-do at her tea party table. After Emily had put away the groceries, she and JJ helped Bella bring her table down along with her big box of play-do consisting of a 24-pack of play-do, an ice cream set, pizza set, and a dentist set. Each one came with different shades of colors and over the past two years Bella had ended up with over 20 colors and shades.

Emily glanced at the box before speaking "Bella, sweetheart, I think we're gonna have to get you a bigger box if you want more play-do for your birthday and Christmas." She sat down on the couch and reached over to pick up a new container of dark blue play-do.

"There's a new one Aunt Emmy?" Henry asked pausing in the making of a cheese pizza.

"Yeah it's a man wif kooky hair and you get scissors to it wif." Anahbella said making a cutting motion with her fingers through her hair.

"Wow that's sounds like a cool one. Are you and Addie going to play with it on your birthday?" JJ said her hand freezing over the neon pink she was about to pick up as soon as she realized what she had said. She looked over to Emily with a look that said 'I'm so sorry'. She let out the breath she did not know she was holding when Emily smiled at her.

Emily picked Henry up and sat him in her lap.

"Who's Addie Aunt Emmy?" Henry asked as her leaning back against Emily.

"Well Addiesan is Anahbella's sister. They're twins and that's why they have the same birthday." Emily replied.

"What's twins?"

"It's when you have two kids born on the same day. They will have the same birthday and turn the same age at the same time every year."

"Cool."

"Momma when we gonna eat pizza?" Bella asked. She was sitting crisscross on a pillow rolling a ball of yellow play-do.

"Later Sweetie, we still have to make the pizza dough," She slide off the couch and into the floor. "What are you guys making?"

"Cheese pizza!" Bella said holding out a slice of the pizza shapes dough. "It's got orange flavored cheese."

"Wow that sounds good. May I have some please?" Emily held up the plate that was in her hand.

"Yeah Aunt Jenny can give you some."

"Oh, ok, well Aunt Jenny will you give me a piece of cheese pizza please?"

An hour later found the four spread throughout the kitchen and living room, with Emily getting the ingredients ready to make the pizza dough, JJ flipping through the channels on the couch, while Henry laid in the floor coloring in the new book Emily got him and Anahbella looking out the big bay windows.

"Ok, Bella Henry you two want to come clean the kitchen counter with me?"

"Yeah, yeah!"

"Ok come over and get some wipes." Emily handed Henry and Bella a wipe and lifted Bella onto the counter while making sure Henry was steady standing in the chair.

"Alright you two stick to your sides and I'll clean the middle ok?" After receiving nods, the trio spent the next few minutes cleaning the count and stove top. Emily grabbed the ingredients and spread flour on the counter.

A few minutes later Emily had made the dough and had given Henry and Bella each a small ball to play with.

"Mommy, Aunt Jenny is asleep." Bella said

Emily glanced up and saw that JJ had fallen asleep on the couch. She walked over and grabbed the blanket on the back of the couch, draping it over her. She walked back over and took the sauce out of the fridge.

"Ok kids now it's time for the toppings." Emily spread the cheese over the sauce and then made a line with pepperoni. She told Henry and Bella to stick to their sides.

Once the pizza was in the oven, Emily turned to the kids. "Ok, who wants to go to my room and watch a movie?" She rarely aloud them in her room for fear they would hurt themselves so this was a big privilege.

"Me! I do!" Henry and Bella both shouted and jumped down running towards Emily's room.

Emily smiled and shook her head, going to the couch to make sure the rug rats had not woke JJ up. By some miracle, she was still sleeping. She left the living and walked into her room to find the children had already managed to climb up onto her bed.

"What movies do you guys want to watch?" Emily asked grabbing the movie folder and sitting on the bed.

"What kind do we got Mommy?" Bella asked.

"Well let's see, we have Bubble Guppies, Dora, Scooby-Boo, SpongeBob and a princess movie."

"What kind of Scooby Aunt Emmy?" Henry asked. He was snuggled up against Emily's side while Bella had climbed into her lap.

"We have Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost, Scooby-Doo and the Monster of Mexico, and Scooby on Zombie Island." Emily read off.

"Oooh, I want Zombie Island." Henry said.

"Is that ok with you Anah?" she asked the little girl.

"Yes Ma'am Momma." She replied.

"Alright then. I'll put this in and then go and check the pizza." Emily put the movie in the DVD player and pressed play before walking out and into the kitchen.

The timer was counting down 27 minutes. Emily opened the door and she could smell the cheese and mushrooms she put on her side of the pizza. She was almost out of the kitchen when she heard JJ stir on the couch.

"Hey we're in my bedroom watching a movie if you want to want to come and watch with us."

"Mm, ok. What are you watching?" JJ asked. She got up and followed Emily into the bedroom.

"Scooby-doo," Emily replied as she climbed back into bed. "The pizza should be done in about 25 minutes."

The four of them had just enough time to watch to the part where the gang had arrived at the house when they heard the stove timer go off. Emily got up and paused the movie before herding the kids into her bathroom to go to the bathroom and wash their hands.

"Let's go eat."

They made their way to the table to eat.


	6. Chapter 3 pt 3

30 minutes later JJ went o Emily's bedroom to get the sleeping bags and turn the TV off. She came back to the living room to find Henry sitting alone on the couch his snack bowl in his lap.

"Hey Sweetie, where are Aunt Emily and Bella?" JJ asked. She was in her pj's and was unrolling Henry's Ninja Turtles sleeping bag. She reached over; grabbed Bella's Sofia the First sleeping bag and unrolled it putting beside Henry's sleeping bag.

"Upstairs." He replied around a mouthful of peanuts.

JJ nodded and then went to the dining room to get the movie. She popped it in just as Bella and Emily were walking down the stairs. Emily had a tank top and sleep pants on and Bella was in her footy pajamas. "Are we ready?" JJ asked sitting down on the couch with the remote in her hand.

"Yep." Emily replied. She handed Bella her snack bowl and then sat down beside JJ.

They had about 20 minutes left when the lights suddenly flickered and then went out completely.

"Whoa. What just happened?" JJ asked blinking a couple of times to get eyes to adjust to the sudden darkness."

"Well it appears that the power just went out," Emily said missing the glare the JJ sent her way. "Nobody move I'm going to find some flashlights."

JJ nodded and then realized that Emily could not see her and said "Ok," she reached and picked Henry up when she felt him move. "Come here Sweetie."

"Aunt Jenny." Bella said also moving towards her Aunt. She managed to climb up onto the couch only to climb down again when she saw Emily walking back into the living room with two flashlights and Bella's princess flashlight.

"Here Jayje," She handed a flashlight to JJ and Henry and then handed Bella's hers. "I think we should all just move to the bedroom." She stood Bella on the couch and when she was sure she was not going to fall off instructed her, Henry and JJ to shine the light on the floor so she could roll up the sleeping bags, blankets, and pillows.

"Mommy," Anahbella said from her place on the couch. "I don't wanna sleep in my room."

Emily picked her up and said, "I meant my Sweetie. You and Henry can sleep in the floor in ya'll sleeping bags ok?" she felt Bella nod against her neck.

The storm chose that moment to lightning and thunder so loud that it shook the windows. Bella whimpered and tightened her arms around Emily's neck.

"It's alright Baby," Emily said in a soothing voice. "Can you sit with Henry's on Momma's bed so Aunt Jenny and I can unroll your sleeping bags?"

"No I don't wanna Momma." Bella said.

"It's ok Em. If you'll just shine the light over here by your closet I can unroll them." JJ offered holding up the light so Emily could see her.

"Are you Jay?" Emily asked shining her flashlight towards her closet door. JJ nodded and unrolled Bella and Henry's sleeping bags, while Emily sat on her bed with Bella on her lap and her free hand wrapped around Henry who was sitting on his knees beside her.

Emily's phone rang and she handed her flashlight to Bella so she could find it. Finally, she found it under a pile of blankets in the floor.

"Hello?"

_"Emily it's your mother."_

"Mom? What's wrong? Is Addiesan ok?"

_"She's fine dear. She just wants you to come and get her. I told her she'd just have to wait, so she wanted to call instead."_

"Mother, if she wanted to come home you should've just called me. Its fine, she doesn't have till next week if she doesn't want to."

"Put her on the phone." Emily added before Elizabeth could say anything else. She heard Elizabeth sigh before hearing a door open and a small voice said:

_"Mommy?" came a tiny voice on the other end. A large clap of thunder followed and Emily could hear the person let out a whimper._

"Hi there Baby Girl. How are you?'

_"I good Mommy. I wants you to come and get me. The storm is scary."_

"Ok well it'll take Mommy a little while to get there ok."

_"Otay Momma."_

"Ok Sweetie Mommy's going to hang up now so she can come and get you. Ok Baby."

_"Hurry Momma. I wove you."_

"I love you too Baby." Emily said and hung up the phone. She jumped slightly as another clap of thunder shook the house.

"JJ?"

"Yeah?"

"I need you to stay here with Bella and Henry while I go over to my mom's house and get Addie."

"Ok that's fine. Just be careful ok?" J replied. She knew it was not a good idea for her to be out in this storm, but she also knew that she would risk it for Henry if he called and was scared.

"Mommy where you going?"

"I'm going to go to Grandma's house and get Addie."

"Nana J and Papa J's house?" Bella asked referring to JJ's mom and dad's house.

"No Sweetie your other grandma. My mommy." Emily said. She hoped she would not have to explain why her Aunt's parents were her Nana and Papa instead of her own parents.

"Oh. Can I go wif you?"

"Not this time Sweetie. Mommy needs to alone because of the storm."

"But I wanna go too!" Anahbella said stomping her foot in the darkness.

"Hey now. That is no way to be. Momma cannot take because of the storm. It's raining really hard and you need to stay with Aunt Jenny so I know your safe, ok?" Emily said, hoping that would make her happy. She really needed to get going before the storm got any worse.

"Fine. Can we color Aunt Jenny?"

"We could but it's dark so we can't see very well."

"I have a lamp in the hall closet," Emily said walking to the hallway and opening a door. She pulled out a lantern that had a light and radio to listen too. "Here. You can turn on the radio, so you can listen for weather reports." She went over to her closet and took out a pair of pants and a jacket. She changed before heading out to the hall again and getting her rain boots.

JJ followed her out of the bedroom after making sure Bella and Henry were set up with their coloring sets. "Hey Em? Promise me you will drive carefully ok. And call as soon as you get there so I know you made it there safely."

"I will, I promise." Emily said grabbing the umbrella and her keys off the table that was by the door. She went back to her bedroom to tell Bella that she was leaving and it should not take her more than 1 ½ or 2 hours to come back.

"Bye-Bye Momma." Bella said. She stood up and gave Emily a hug and kiss.

"Bye Aunt Emmy. I love you." Henry added.

"Bye Sweetie, love you too. I'm coming right back you know that right?"

"Yes ma'am, but I still love you." Henry replied.

"Well I still love you also." Emily said standing up and walking back out of the bedroom. She passed JJ in the hall and told her what she told Bella: that it should not take her more than 2 hours to get back and to stay away from the windows.

"Yes I know the basics of being safe in a storm Emily; you don't have to tell me." JJ replied.

"Ok, ok. I am going to go now. I'll talk to you in a few minutes." Emily said and walked out the door.

JJ sighed and turned back to go to Emily's bedroom. When she got in there she caught the beginning out a weather report saying D.C. was under a tornado watch until 8:30 the next morning and a Severe Thunderstorm Warning until noon the next day. She decided to go upstairs and pack a small bag with some of Anah's clothes just in case they needed to go to her house where the storm cellar was.

"Hey guys I need you to come with to Anah's room ok? And bring the lantern so we can see." She said.

"Why we going to my room, Aunt Jenny?" Bella asked.

"Well we may need to go to my house and get in the storm cellar." JJ said.

"We can get in the cellar. Cool!" Henry said excitedly.

"We go without my Mommy?" Bella asked. Bella did not look as excited as Henry was instead she looked a little scared.

"No Sweetie, we'll wait until she gets home to see what she wants to do." JJ opened Bella's door and sat the lantern on her dresser. She turned it on full mode, where all 18 lights lite up the room. "Ok Bella you need to find a backpack for me to put clothes in ok?"

Bella went to her closet and pulled out a Hello Kitty backpack. She handed it to JJ who then went to her closet and pulled out her rain boots and rain jacket. She put an out of Bella and Henry is in it and put both their Leap Frog tablets and chargers in it.

"Ok, now we can go downstairs and wait for your Mommy to call." JJ said.


	7. Chapter 3 pt 4

**Sorry this chapter is broken into so many parts, I did not realize I had done that.**

**I keep forgetting to add this but I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters. I do own Addiesan, Anahbella and all of their classmates. Other than them, the show and its characters belong to their respectful owners. **

JJ and the kids went downstairs to wait for Emily to call. Just as she was sitting the lantern on the kitchen counter, her phone buzzed letting her know that she had an incoming call from Emily. She pulled it out and pressed the green 'answer' button.

"Hello?"

_"Hey Jen. I was just calling like I promised."_

"Alright. Did you get there ok?"

_"Yep. I got Addiesan and we're leaving as we speak."_

"Ok, so I'll see you in a few minutes?"

_"Yeah. We should be there in about 30 minutes. The rain has let up a little and I can see the road a lot better than earlier." Emily replied. She started the car and pulled out of the driveway._

"Ok. Well I heard on the radio a few minutes after you left that we are under a Tornado Watch and a Severe Thunderstorm Warning. I got some clothes together for Henry and Bella and I put their Leap Frog tablets in the backpack. Do you want to wait until you get here to decide if we should go to my house?" JJ asked, knowing Emily knew what she meant when she said her house.

_"Yeah…uh just wait on us and when we get there I'll see if I can pull the radar up on the laptop or IPad," Emily said. "I should be there in about fifteen or twenty minutes."_

"Ok. I'll see you then. Be safe Em." JJ said and hung up after hearing Emily say she would.

She placed her phone on the counter and then turned to where Henry and Anah were laying in the floor coloring, the light from the lantern illuminating up the floor around and under them. "Hey guys, Aunt Emmy will be here in a few minutes." She took the lantern and sat it on the coffee table so she could see well. "Henry will you go get your shoes? I think they are by the door."

"Yes ma'am." He stood up and was about to walk off when JJ stopped him and handed him a flashlight.

"Here take this so you can see, and be careful ok?"

"Ok."

Just like she said, fifteen minutes later Emily walked in the door with a little girl that could pass as Anahbella herself.

"Bella Sweetheart, your sister is here." Emily said walking over to the couch.

"Addie!" Bella shouted and almost fell trying to get over to her sister.

"Annie!" Addiesan yelled back and then she tossed her arms around Anahbella.

"I'm so glad that you two act as if this is the first time you've seen each other." Emily said sarcastically.

"Hey Emma," JJ said calling Emily by her childhood nickname. "Hey Sweetie." She said bending down to Addie's level.

"Hi. Who are you?" Addie questioned.

"She's our Aunt Jenny." Bella responded for JJ.

JJ motioned for Henry to come over and then said "Henry this is Bella's sister Addiesan, Addiesan this my little boy, Henry."

"Hi," Henry said, giving a small wave. "Do you have a Leap tablet?" He asked pulling his out to show her.

"Yeah I do." She replied, also pulling hers out.

"Ok guys that needs to be the only thing you get out in case we have to go Aunt Jenny's house," Emily said, looking up from her spot on the couch. She was sitting on her couch looking at the radar on her laptop. "Jen it looks like you were right. We may need to go to your house," Emily looked to the kids and said "Bella, you and Aunt Jenny need to go get another backpack form your room."

JJ nodded and took Anah by the hand and led her upstairs. When they were out of sight, she instructed Henry and Addie to stay in the living room before walking to the hall closet and pulling a bag out. The bag had 64 crayons, 72 colored pencils, and 10 markers as well as 2 princess coloring books and one Teenage Ninja Turtles coloring book. She took the bag and walked back to the living room where JJ was holding a backpack. She slipped the art supplies into the backpack.

She gave the second backpack to Addie and then made sure Bella had the other one before making her way back to her room to grab some extra money from the safe, her, and JJ's go-bags from the closet. When she got back to the kitchen JJ had packed a small cooler bag with water, apple juice, apple slices and PB. crackers. "Alright is everyone ready?" she asked.

"Yep. I can take my car and Henry can ride with me if you need the room for Addiesan," JJ offered.

"No, I wanna go with you Aunt Jenny," Addiesan said.

"Ok then. Wait Jen you do not have your car here. Uh…let us see. Do you think can move Henry's booster seat to the middle? That way Addie's car seat can be on the side."

JJ nodded and picked up the cooler bag and sat it down in her backpack along with a first aid and the flashlights. She picked up the lantern and started towards the door when Emily's voice sopped her.

"Jen I think we may need to take a bathroom break. We may be in the cellar awhile," she said.

"Ok. Do you want me to take Henry upstairs while you take the girls down here?" When Emily nodded, she took Henry by the hand and led him upstairs. Once everyone was done and they had everything they needed Emily picked up the backpack that held her, JJ's clothes, and all the necessities in it and put it on (She had put them in there for easier transfer.) She then picked up Addiesan and told Bella to hold the lantern. JJ picked Henry up and followed Emily out the door and down the stairs to the lobby. Once they were outside JJ moved Henry's booster seat to the middle and buckled him up while Emily put Bella and then Addiesan in their car seats. They set off and were at JJ's in about 45 minutes.


	8. Chapter 4

It was still pouring down rain when they were able to get to the house and into the cellar. Once they had stepped in it, Emily took the lantern from Bella and hung it from a nail on the wall. JJ sat Henry down and handed him a juice box from the cooler. They could hear the wind and rain pounding down on the metal door.

JJ sat down in one of the lawn chairs and pulled Addie up onto her lap. "Do you want a juice box too, Sweetie?"

"Yes ma'am," Addiesan nodded.

"Hey Em, will you hand me a juice box?"

Emily nodded and gave her the juice box, handing the other one to Bella. She reached up, turned the radio on, and turned the dial until she found a station that was not staticy.

"Ok. Now we sit and wait," she said, taking a seat beside JJ.

"Mommy I wanna color." Addiesan said.

Emily picked up the bag with the book and crayons and handed her the Belle coloring book. "Bella Henry do you guys want a coloring book too?"

"Yeah Aunt Emmy. Can I have the turtles one?" Henry requested.

"I want my Sofia one peeze Mommy," Bella said.

"Ok here you go," Emily handed her the coloring book, backpack with the crayons in it, and sat back watching the scene before her.

After sitting there for twenty to thirty minutes and the storm not looking like it was going to let up, Emily realized that they might have to spend the night in the cellar. "Guys it looks like we may have to stay here all night," She said voicing her thoughts.

"Well at least we have sleeping bags." JJ responded. "And the cots."

Late the summer before JJ had Will and Derek build some cots for her cellar. There were four in total; two for the adults, one for Henry and the last one was initially for Jack, since the last couple of times he stayed over the storms got very bad.

"Mommy is Jack with Uncle Aaron and Aunt Beth in their storm cellar?" Henry asked, looking up from his drawing in the floor.

"He probably is." JJ responded. "Guys I think it might be ya'lls bedtime." She said when she the three could barely keep their eyes open.

Emily nodded in agreement and stood up to pull the cardboard box out from under the bench. She pulled out a Disney themed blanket and helped Bella out of her rain boots, putting them beside her jacket on the stairs.

"Addie you and Bella climb onto this bed and share it ok?" Emily instructed.

JJ picked up the coloring books and crayons, slipping them back into the backpack before helping Henry out of his own boots. She set them aside. "Henry do you want your own bed or do you want to share with the twins?"

"I wanna share, Mommy." Henry replied.

"Ok. Get your Cars' blanket and pillow out of the box and then climb into bed." JJ told him. She waited until her climbed onto the cot and then reached over to give him a kiss and cover him up. She turned and gave the twins a kiss and then climbed onto her own cot.

"Night Jen." Emily said after she did the routine with the kids and had cover JJ up. She climbed onto her cot and covered up. They five of them drifted off at different times, all hoping the storm would end soon, and all for different reasons.

**Here's chapter 4.**

**I need at least 5 reviews before I will give you guys the next chapter. The people that have reviewed, thank you and keep it up.**


	9. AN 2

Sorry for the ones that thought this was a new chapter. I am having writer's block, and will try to have Chapter 5 up in a couple of weeks. I think I might go another chapter or two before I do the girls' birthday, so please start leaving suggestions for what they could get. Like I said, I don't have any four-year olds in my family, so I don't have any ideas yet.


	10. Meeting the Team

**Here's the next chapter. **

The next morning JJ woke to dark, unfamiliar room. It took her a few seconds to realize where she was and the events of the night before came rushing back. She reached over to grab her phone off the bench beside her, and pushed the home button. The screen lite up and the time read: 7:24 a.m. She took the pillow she was laying on and hit Emily in the face with it.

Emily groaned and opened her to look at JJ, "That wasn't very nice."

JJ smirked. "Yeah well, it's time to get up. We need to see how bad the damage is from the storm."

Emily groaned again, before standing up and stretching. "Ok. Wake the kids up and I'll go see if the power is back on in your house." She said, pulling on her boots and jacket.

JJ nodded, and watched Emily walk into the rain, before turning and looking at the kids. She saw Henry sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning Sweetheart. Did you sleep good?" JJ asked.

Henry nodded and then looked around. "Where's Aunt Emmy?"

"She went inside our house to see if the lights came back on."

"Can I go too?" Henry asked.

JJ shook her head, and said, "She should be back in a few seconds," She turned to the twins and gently shook Addie. "Addiesan, it's time to wake up."

Addiesan sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Where's Mommy?"

JJ was about to say something when Emily opened the door again and stepped down the stairs. She shook the water off the hood of her jacket then turned to JJ. "I think it's safe to go in now. The lights are on, but we'll have to stay here because there is a tree blocking your driveway."

"Ok, Henry come here and let me help you into your boots." JJ instructed. She picked Henry up and sat him on her cot. She took his boots and jacket that Emily was holding out and helped him put them on as Emily did the same with Addiesan.

Emily then woke Bella up who had somehow managed to continue sleeping through all the noise. Once everyone was ready the four made their way to JJ house.

"What do you guys want for breakfast?" JJ asked taking the milk and kids' Sippy cups out of the cabinet.

"Pancakes with chips!" Bella answered referring to JJ's chocolate chip pancakes.

Emily nodded in agreement and gathered the kids up to go upstairs and use the bathroom.

Once everyone was done and Emily helped the kids change out of their pajamas, they headed back downstairs where they could smell the chocolate chip pancakes cooking.

"Mommy! Guess what! I was dry like a big boy!" Henry exclaimed, as ran into the kitchen.

"Wow, really? I'm so proud of you baby." JJ said. She smiled and looked at the twins. "What about you guys?" She asked cautiously seeing Bella looking sad.

"I was dry Aunt Jenny, but Sissy wasn't." Addiesan answered.

"Hey, now. It's ok, energize has accidents. Besides, last night was crazy night." Emily chided gently.

"I not a big girl." Bella said, frowning.

"Yea you are. You're Mommy and Aunt Jenny's big girl. You just had an accident that's all." Emily reminded her gently. She helped JJ prepare the plates of pancakes before everyone sat down to eat.

"Momma, can I have a 'noder pancake pease." Bella asked, using her best manners.

"Yes you may. Thank you for using your manners." Emily told her and gave her few more bites from her own plate.

"Hey Jen, do you want to call Morgan when we get done eating?" She asked, eating a bit of her pancake.

"For...?"

"For the tree that is blocking your driveway."

Oh, yeah sure."

Twenty minutes later and JJ was helping the kids wash the syrup off their hands while Emily set up a movie in the living room. Once that was done, the girls switched. JJ going into the living room with kids and Emily into the kitchen to call Derek.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, Derek it's me."

_"Princess hey. Where are you guys? You haven't made it to work yet."_

"Yeah, JJ and I came to her house last and now we're stuck here because there's a tree blocking the driveway."

_"Ok, do you want me to come and move it?"_

"Yes please. And if you guys aren't busy, can you bring the team with you?"

_"Yeah sure. See later Princess." Derek said and then hung up._

Emily walked into the living room and sat down on the couch beside JJ allowing her to put her head on Emily's shoulder.

"Aunt Jenny, can I have a beanie bag too?" Addiesan asked from her place on Bella's pink and purple bean bag.

"Sure Sweetheart."

"Derek's going to come over." Emily told JJ.

"Ok. What time is he getting here?"

"I'm not sure. He was going to talk to Hotch and see if the team can come."

"How come?"

"I just figured everyone could meet the girls today instead of tomorrow."

"Ok that's fine." JJ replied. She turned her attention to the movie.

About halfway through the movie Emily's phone buzzed letting her know that she had a text from Morgan.

**_To Emily: Hotch said we could come over._**

**_From Emily: Ok._**

Emily nudged JJ who had almost fallen asleep against her shoulder and paused the movie.

JJ mumbled something incoherent before sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Derek texted me. He's on his way here with the team, so I'm going to take the kids upstairs to use the bathroom." Emily said and with that took the children upstairs. 15 minutes later JJ heard the doorbell ring and stood up from her spot on the couch to answer it.

"Hey guys. Emily should be down in a minutes, she took the kids upstairs to use the bathroom." JJ informed the team which consisted of: Reid, Derek, and Penelope.

"Did you just says 'kids' JJ?" Derek asked.

"Uh yes. I'll let Emily explain in a minute." JJ said and hopped Emily would hurry up and get back down here.

Suddenly she heard Emily's voice calling for in the living room from the kitchen. "Jen, where did you disappear to?"

JJ smiled. Emily tried not to call her Jen or Jennifer in front of the team. It would bring up unwanted questions.

"In here Em!" JJ called back. She saw Emily walk into the kitchen with Henry on one shoulder and Addie on the other. Bella ran over and hugged JJ.

"I thought you said Emily only had one kid." Spencer asked seeing Bella's twin.

"Well I did, but that was before I met Anahbella's twin Addiesan," JJ said and picked Bella up. "Bella, Addie this is mine and your Mommy's friends: Spencer, Derek, and Penelope." She told them pointing to each one as she said their names.

Derek bent down to Addiesan's level, "Hey there pretty girl. You look just like your Mommy."

Addiesan smiled and hid behind Emily's leg. "Addie, baby can you say 'hi' to your Uncle Derek?" Emily asked the little girl.

The mini-brunette waved and cautiously stepped out from behind Emily. "Hi! My birfday is next week!" She informed him.

"Really? How old are you going to be? This many?" Derek held up two fingers and smiled when Addiesan frowned and shook her head. "You're not? Well old are you going to be?"

Addiesan held up four fingers, "I gonna be a big girl." She told him.

"Bella why don't you and Addie take Uncle Derek upstairs and show him your room?" Emily suggested.

"No. Go to playroom." Bella requested.

Emily opened her mouth to tell her 'no' when Jennifer spoke up. "Addiesan hasn't got to see the basement yet." JJ reminded her.

"Oh, that's right. Ok then take Sissy and Uncle Derek down there. But be nice and share ok?"

"Henry you go too alright? Aunt Emmy and I have to talk to Aunt Pen." JJ told him and watched him walk away before turning to Penelope and Emily.

"Emily, how come you told JJ that you had kids and not me?" Penelope asked sounding hurt.

"Pen I was going to tell eventually, it's just-I didn't want to before now because of Doyle."

"What does he have to with them? He's not the father is he?"

"No! Of course not. I just didn't want him to have another way to hurt me. You're not the only ones that don't know Pen." Emily tried to explain.

"What do you mean? Who else doesn't know?"

"She means….that Hotch and Rossi don't know either," JJ said taking over the conversation. "I wasn't even supposed to find when I did. But I did and it was on accident."

"How did you find out?"

"We were talking about a year or so ago. It was right after I joined the BAU and we were talking and just catching up. My babysitter Alex called and told me that Bella still wasn't eating for her. Bella had been sick with a cough for a couple of days before that but I thought she was getting better. So when Alex called and told me that, I panicked and left. We were at JJ's and I guess she came back downstairs and saw that I was gone." Emily paused to let PG take all of that in.

"What happened then?" She asked.

"I kinda panicked too. I thought I had done something to upset her and that was why she left," JJ said taking over again. "So I went to her apartment, and found out that she had a baby-Bella. Then here we are a year later. She said that she was waiting for Ian to be caught before she told you guys about the girls."

Penelope nodded, good with that explanation for now. She gestured towards that basement stairs and said, "So what's the big deal with your basement? It's gotta be pretty cool to entertain a four-year old and two three-year olds."

"Come on, you can find for yourself." JJ said and led the other two down the stairs. The basement was one big room, on one side it had a sofa and sofa chairs with a table in front of them, while the other side had a half stage for the kids and ball pit. The radio was turned on and Derek was dancing with the Henry and Bella to the song _Shake Your Tail Feather_, while Addie was dancing on the stage. JJ pulled Emily over to the floor in front of the stage and started dancing. Reid and Penelope sat on the sofa watching the scene.

Another three songs later and the adults had all retired to the chairs to watch the kids do a 'performance' to the song _Cinderella. _Half an hour later the group was all wore out and JJ was almost falling asleep against Emily's side.

"Hey guys, why don't we go upstairs and put in a movie?" Emily suggested.

"Ugh. I don't wanna move." JJ complained.

"Well, come on, you can lie down on the couch." Emily stood up and helped JJ out of the floor.

They walked upstairs and after telling Morgan they would order pizza in a couple of hours, the six went into the living room to watch _The Little Mermaid_ while Derek went outside to move the tree.

"Mommy, I'm hungry." Henry said, about half way through the movie. When JJ didn't respond, he turned around and found JJ asleep with her head in Emily's lap.

"How about you have a little snack now and then when the movie is over we can order pizza." Emily suggested.

Henry nodded and turned back to the movie. Twenty minutes later a soaking wet Derek came into the kitchen. "It starting raining again." He said when he saw the confused looks on Garcia and Emily's faces. He took the towel that Penelope was holing out and dried off a little before heading to the bathroom to change into the shirt he had grabbed from his truck.

"Aunt Emmy, can we eat now?" Henry asked.

"Sure Buddy. Go with Aunt Pen into the kitchen and tell her what kind of pizza you guys want. I'm going to wake your Momma up."

"'Kay." Henry ran to the kitchen with the twins and Emily ran her hand through JJ's hair. "Jenny, its time to wake up."

"What do you want?"

"The kids want to order pizza and I need to know what kind you want."

JJ groaned and sat up running a hand through her hair. "What kind are you getting?" She asked.

"I'm thinking 'bout getting cheese. You want that too?" Emily asked. She stood up and gestured for JJ to stand on the couch. Once she had, Emily turned around and JJ instinctively jumped on her back.

"That sounds good." JJ wrapped her arms around Emily's neck.

"Hey baby, did you tell Aunt Penny what kind of pizza you want?" Emily asked Anah.

"Yes, Momma. I gots cheese."

"Alright, what are going to get?" Penelope asked.

"Well, I, JJ and Anah want cheese. What do you two want?" Emily asked Addiesan and Henry.

Addie turned and whispered in Henry's ear. "We want cheese too." Henry said.

"Ok, how about a large pizza for me, JJ, and the kids and..." She trailed off looking at Pen.

"Pepperoni sounds good to me." Reid chimed in.

Penelope nodded in agreement. "Alright we can get one cheese pizza and a pepperoni with half pepperoni and the other half will have peppers and mushrooms?" Derek asked. After receiving nods in return, Penny picked up the phone and dialed the number for the restaurant.

3 1/2 hours late everyone was fed. Since it was still drizzling rain outside, the team decided to put the kids down for a nap for a couple of hours.

"Jen, will you go downstairs and grab the CD with _A La Nanita Nana_?" Emily asked. JJ nodded and a few minutes later returned with the CD. Emily gathered the kids up and took them upstairs.

* * *

><p>Around two-thirtyish, the rain hadn't let up. The kids slowly started to come back downstairs, each climbing into or beside their moms laps. After much discussion, the team decided that the tree could wait as long as Derek could move it with his truck, and everyone decided to go out to eat since it was the first time the team had gotten to see the girls.<p>

**Ok here's this and I put about three songs on here from a group of singers that I loved when I was younger. Can anyone tell me the name of the group? Also I need more ideas for presents. Thank you AWChic for the ideas so far, I will definitely use some of them.**

**I need at least 10 reviews before I put up the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 6

**Two days later, Monday, May 27th 2013**

"Emily!" JJ yelled, running to her as soon as she saw her coming down the sidewalk.

Emily let Reid go and turned just in time to catch JJ in a hug. "Oh! Hey Jen, it's ok. I'm alright." She said pulling JJ tighter into her arms.

After a few moments, JJ pulled away and Emily wiped her tears away with her thumb.

"Emily, I'm need you to go to the hospital and get checked out before we head home." Hotch told her.

Emily nodded and pulled JJ back enough so she could look at her know the younger girl wasn't going to like what she was going to say, "Jenny, I need you to go back the hotel and get my clothes together ok?"

"But-"

"No buts JJ. Just go the hotel and Derek can follow behind the Ambulance in one of the SUVs, alright."

"Fine." JJ said. She wanted to argue, but she knew Emily meant it when she called her JJ, it had been like that ever since they were little.

"Thank you." Emily kissed her on the forehead and sat down on the gurney. She watched JJ get into one of the SUVs and then pulled Derek over to her. She asked him to follow her in the car. After receiving a nod, she turned the Medic and told him she was ready to go.

**Hotel w/JJ**

JJ walked into the hotel room she was sharing with Emily and sat down on the bed. Her phone rang and she pulled it out of her pocket, pressing the green 'answer' button when she saw Penelope's name on the screen.

"Hello."

_"She's going to be fine JJ." _Penelope said, already knowing what JJ was thinking.

"I know Pen, it's just-I almost lost her." JJ said her voice cracking. "When I was younger and after my sister...died, Emily was the one that kept me going. She calmed me down and-and every year on that day I have called Emily and she has calmed me down. She was my rock..and I almost lost that tonight Penelope."

_"I know Jayje. But you didn't and that's what you need to focus on right now, ok?"_

"Yeah. She sent me to the hotel to get our cloths whole Morgan follows her to the hospital." JJ said. There was a knock on the door and she zipped up her bag before going to answer the door. She pulled it open to see Hotch on the other side.

"Hey Hotch, I'm almost ready. I still have to pack Emily's bag." She informed him.

"That's fine. We'll me you downstairs and the plane leaves in half an hour." He told her.

JJ nodded and shut the door. "Garcia I've got to go, we're leaving soon."

_"Ok Gumdrop I will talk to you soon." Penelope said and hung up._

JJ finished packing and made her way downstairs to meet the rest of the team.

* * *

><p><strong>Hospital with Derek and Emily<strong>

Emily set her phone on the bed and picked up the pen to sign her discharge papers. She had just texted Derek and told him she was ready to leave. Emily handed the papers to the doctor and took the brace, slipping her left hand. The doctor had said she probably wouldn't need it but went ahead and gave it to her when she told him that she had twins who we're turning four in two days, he agreed it would be a good idea.

"Hey Em, what did the doctor say?" Derek asked, walking into the room.

"He said I have a couple of bruised ribs and a wrist that will need to be iced. Nothing that can't be handled with some ibuprofen." **(A/N I don't know exactly what was wrong with her since we didn't see her the hospital, so let's just say it was this.**

"Ok, well, Hotch just called and said that they were ready when we are."

"Ok, let's go then." Emily said, slipping her jacket on and heading to the car.

* * *

><p><strong>Airstrip<strong>

JJ's P.O.V.

I watched Emily go over to Spence. She told him that what happened to her was in no way his fault. After getting a nod from and knowing that he at least heard her, she made her way back to the couch where I was sitting. She picked up a blanket and let me curl up against her side before covering us up.

"I'll be ok y'know." Emily told me.

"I know. I just-I don't wanna lose you Em. You've been like a big sister to me since the day we met and I really don't want to lose that." I said, my voice breaking toward the end.

"Oh, Jen. I'm not going anywhere, ok? You can't get rid of me that easily." Emily said, leaning down and pressing a kiss on top of my head.

I nodded and tried to stifle a yawn, but Emily caught it anyways.

"Why don't you lay down and take a nap?" Emily asked me.

Knowing it would not be any use to argue; I nodded and slid down to where my head was in her lap.

"Bella informed that she wanted a Cheetah themed birthday party last night." Emily said, running her fingers through my hair. "Apparently Alex had brought over all her Cheetah Girls movies and they had a marathon yesterday."

I smiled and started to relax, Emily's fingers brushing through my hair having the same calming effect it did the first time she ever did it, when we were younger. "Mm...Are you going to stay home tomorrow?" I asked.

"I think so. I'm going to keep the girls home from school and just spend the day with them." She replied.

I nodded my head and slowly started to drift off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>General P.O.V.<strong>

Two and half hours later Emily woke JJ up and told her that they were landing soon. As soon as the plane touched the ground, the team grabbed their bags and got off the plane, each getting into the SUVs to go back to Quantico. After several minutes of arguing, Emily finally convinced JJ to go home and that she would call her the next day. Emily climbed into her car and drove home,immediately going to check on the twins before heading to her own room to get well-needed rest.

**Ok here it is. I probably won't be able to work on the next few chapters for at least a week. Please review..I only got 3 for the last chapter and although I asked for 10, I'm going to go ahead and post this.**


	12. AN 3

I forgot to put this in the last chapter. I'm going to let you guys decide what I write about next.

1.) The girls get a puppy for their b-day. This addressees JJ's fear of dogs.

2.) Bella and Addie don't get a puppy, but instead get tickets for Walt Disney World. Em and Jen take two weeks off in the summer.

3.) You guys give me something and I chose the one I can work best with.

Also, there was a reviewer that asked how Em got hurt. It was the episode with Cyrus, when Spence and Emily got trapped in the church.

Have a Merry Christmas Eve and a Merry Christmas!


	13. Morning of the Birthday

At 8:00 Thursday morning, Emily walked into the twins' bedroom and gently shook them awake. Addiesan opened her eyes and smiled sleepily at Emily.

"Happy Birthday Baby Girl." Emily said, picking her up and setting her in her lap.

"Mommy I'm four today!" Addiesan said happily just as Bella Grace was starting to wake up.

"Yes you are. My babies are growing up so fast." Emily said giving each of the girls a hug and kiss.

"Mommy we're not babies!" Bella said.

"Really? Then what are you?" Emily asked playfully.

"We're big girls Mommy!" Addiesan said.

"Well, then I guess my big girls are growing up, huh?"

Bella nodded. "Mommy can we call Aunt Jenny?"

"Well, actually, Aunt Jenny went to work."

"But Mommy, it's our birfday." Addiesan said.

"I know baby, and Aunt Jenny said to tell you that she will be here in time to have lunch, ok?" By this time, Emily had brought the girls downstairs where there was a large mound of presents sitting by the couch.

"When's that Momma?" Bella asked, before turning, her eyes lighting up at the sight of all the presents.

"Lunch will be in about 3 hours, ok? But for now how about we call her and then you two can each pick out a present to open early?" Emily suggested.

"Yeah, yeah! Let's do it!" The girls answered.

Emily pulled out her cell and speed-dialed JJ's number before putting it on speakerphone and setting it on the coffee table. The phone rang a couple of time before JJ answered.

"Would this happen to be my two favorite nieces calling me?" JJ asked.

"Yeah Aunt Jenny it's us!" The twins said.

"Well then, Happy Birthday, baby girls."

While the girls were talking to JJ, Emily walked into the kitchen to pour herself a cup of coffee. Emily could hear a distinct tone of sadness in JJ's voice and walked over to tithe girls. "Guys, why don't you go pick out a present while I talk to Aunt Jenny for a minute." Once the girls were preoccupied with picking out a present, Emily took the phone off speaker and held it to her ear. "Jenny, what's the matter?" She asked, using the name that she often used as a child when trying to get JJ to talk about what was bothering her.

JJ sighed, "It's nothing, just-Hotch gave us the next two weeks off and...I kinda caught a glance at the case before it was transferred to another team."

"What was it about?" Emily asked, then turned to the girls and said "Yes you can open those."

"Kids. Ages 3-10. They were being taken from a park and they all had blonde hair and blue eyes. There has been five taken so far and only two were found alive. And Emmy, one of the kids was a boy who was four-years-old, he was beaten and bruised and he's in a coma right."

"Oh, sweetie, I'm sorry." Emily said, knowing that she would have immediately thought of Henry when she saw that. "Why don't you go and get Henry, and then come over early ok? The girls are already asking about you." After receiving an 'ok' Emily's hung up and turned to see the girls were still holding their presents they had picked out in their laps.

"How come you didn't open your presents yet?"

"We wanted to wait on you Mami." Bella said, mixing her English and Spanish.

"Well gracias, Mija." Emily answered back, also mixing her English and Spanish.

The girls tore into their presents each wearing a look of pure happiness on their faces.

"What did you guys get?" Emily asked.

"A Frwozen movie!" Bella exclaimed at the same time Addie said, "A Dockers kit." referring to Doc McStuffins.

"Mommy can we watch this now?" Bella asked.

"Sure we can." Emily took the movie and opened it up, sliding the disk into the DVD player.

Emily left the tv menu and told the girls to go wash their hands while she got the ingredients out for French toast and strawberries. When the girls got back from the bathroom, Emily helped them up onto the chairs. She let Bella stir the pancake batter while she helped Addiesan crack the eggs. Emily was just putting the pancakes on a plate and handing out forks when JJ walked in the door and she was almost knocked down by a mini-blonde haired boy.

Henry turned to the wins and held up two bags. "Happy Birthday Bella, Happy Birthday Addie." He said and held each bag to its correct owner.

The girls tore into their presents and both take out a matching set of Minnie Mouse earrings and a Minnie Mouse necklace. The jewelry matches the Minnie Mouse dress that the girls picked out to wear.

"Thank you, Aunt Jenny!" They both say.

"All right girls, eat your breakfast and then we can watch your Frozen movie, ok." Emily tells them and sets their plates I front of them then turns to get JJ and Henry a plate too.

After breakfast, every one sits down to watch the movie. At 10:30 Emily presses pause on the movie and then takes the girls upstairs to get ready for their party while JJ starts carrying a few of the birthday presents down to the car. Finally, everyone is ready and they all head over to JJ's house where Emily and JJ set up and decorated with a Cheetah Girls themed birthday decorations the night before.

**I know this short, but I'm going to make the next chapter the entire b-day party from the moment they walk in to when it starts to die down. Don't worry though, this is going to be the Disney tickets birthday one.**

**It was a tie, with Puppy present - 3 and Disney tickets - 3. So I picked number 2.**

**10 reviews = Next chapter.**


	14. Birthday Party

**_I am so sorry that it took me so long to update. I had an idea, which turned into chapter 9, and I was working on that._**

**_I do not own Criminal Minds, Frozen or Doc McStuffins._**

JJ and Emily each unbuckled a twin and let them run ahead into the house while JJ got Henry out of the car.

"Come on Em, Will is inside with the video camera." JJ said, walking inside. They found Will inside with the girls in the living room. Anah and Addiesan were opening a present, two presents each already sitting beside them.

Will shrugged slightly when JJ gave him a look. "They really wanted to go outside and I figured you two would like to see it, so I needed a distraction."

Emily told the girls they could go outside and then took the camera from Will and followed them out the door. There were six tables set up, each with a Cheetah Girls themed table cloth. Three of the tables had Cheetah Girls confetti, and there were tree bouncy houses set up around the yard. There was a Happy Birthday Cheetah Girl themed banner hanging off the back porch. Emily took the camera and walked around the yard getting a widen shot of the decorations.

"Hey girls, do you want to get a picture by your banner before your friends get here?" Emily asked, setting down the video camera so she could pull out her phone.

"Yeah! C'mon Annie!" Addiesan yelled to her sister who was already in the castle-shaped bouncy house. Anah climbed out and ran over Addie taking her hand. Once they were in the right spot Emily and JJ took the pictures. Once that was done, JJ walked back into her house to make sure that nobody was knocking on the door and found the team on the front porch, Derek's hand in the air about to knock. She let them and told them where to put the presents before they all made their way to the backyard.

"Hey Em?" She asked, walking up beside Emily who was helping Will with the grill. They had decided they would get happy meals for the kids and grill hamburgers and hot dogs for the adults.

"'Lex!" The girls yelled as soon as they spotted Alex walking into the backyard.

"Hey guys. Happy Birthday!" She said, bending down to give them a hug.

"Come in the bouncy house, 'Lex!" Addiesan said, pulling on her hand.

"OK I will. I just to talk to your Mommy first ok?"

"Otay." As the girls ran off to one of the bouncy house, Alex walked up to Emily.

"Hey 'Lex, what's up?"

"I just wanted to let you know that one of the other moms that I babysit for needs me to babysit tonight, so I won't be able to spend the night with the girls."

"Ok, that's fine. Uh...are you going to be here long? Lunch is in about an hour."

"Yeah, I'll be able to stay the whole time; I just won't be able to go home with you." Alex said.

"Ok. Well go have fun then. Today is a day that the kids under 18 get to have fun."

"Alright." Alex said and then ran off towards the bouncy house the twins were in, only pausing long enough to kick off her flip-flops.

As the guests started to arrive, Emily decided to go and get the happy meals from McDonalds.

When she got back, JJ had everyone seated and the adults were getting their hamburgers and hot dogs ready.

"Mommy, Mommy!" Bella said excitedly when Emily sat down beside her.

"Yes, baby?"

"Can Laila come spend the night wif me?" She asked.

"Sure Sweetheart. Why don't you finish eating and then you can ask her mommy if it's ok, alright?" Emily suggested.

Bella nodded and went back to eating her nuggets.

Soon everyone was done and Emily told the twins to come sit at the two separate tables she had sat up for opening presents. JJ was first. Derek had asked what they might want after he had met them, and she had helped him pick out a Barbie playhouse.

"Ok girls close your eyes, cause this is a really big present for both of ya'll" JJ told them and watched as they covered their eyes with their hands. She waited until Derek was standing beside her, before she told the girls to open their eyes.

"This is from me and Uncle Derek."

Addiesan gasped a split second before Bella did, and yelled, "It's a Barbie house! Look Mommy!"

"I see it, baby. We can put that in a new backyard tomorrow." Emily said, and noticed JJ looking over at her when she said that.

Next was Reid. He had gotten the girls a set of princess books, that consisted of Cinderella and Snow White. Aaron and Beth got them a bathtub set that had glitter pens, crayons, and paint in it. Penelope got them lots of coloring books and markers, while Rossi got them a play cooking set that had all kinds of play food and a kitchen set that had pots and pans; everything a kid could want.

Amongst other things that Bella and Addie got from their friends, they also got some very pretty outfits like a matching purple sparkly shirt and jean shorts. Addiesan got a Doc McStuffins doll, while Bella got a Frozen Elsa doll.

Once everyone was done passing out their presents, Emily decided to go ahead let them swim if they wanted to.

"Miss Emily?" Sofia said, pulling on Emily's shirt.

"Yes Sweetie."

"Can we go swimming now?" Her sister Zoe asked.

"Yes you may. Do you guys need help changing into your bathing suits?" Emily asked, since the twins' parents could not come to the party.

Sofia nodded and Emily took them, Anahbella, and Addiesan to the bathroom to get changed.

The parents let the kids swim for about an hour, and the party started to die down around 2 pm. Earlier, Emily had told Addiesan she could ask a friend of hers to sleep over since Bella had asked Laila. She chose Sofia and Zoe. Emily pulled out her phone to call their mom, while JJ was helping the team throw away the trash left over from the party. The twins had begged their Uncle Derek and Uncle Aaron to build the Barbie playhouse and were currently dressed in Elsa and Ana dresses serving 'tea' to Dave and Beth.

Emily hung up the phone and turned to Sofia and Zoe. "Your Mommy said it was ok for you to come," She paused to let jump up and down, before she added, "She said to bring you home so you guys can get some clothes, so go get your shoes please."

"Ok Miss Emily." Sofia said and took her sister's hand. They ran to the pool deck and both put their shoes on, with some help from Alex, who was also leaving.

"Hey Jen, I'm taking the girls home to get some clothes." Emily hollered to her and at JJ's nod in response her and the twins left.

JJ and Spencer helped gather up the presents and left them by the front. When Emily arrived back with the twins, she realized she did not have enough room for everybody. So with help of JJ, she was able to transport two sets of twins, Laila and all the presents back home to her apartment.

**Ok I know I did not include Will or Henry in this, but Will is going to make a big appearance in the next chapter. As I have said, I got an idea and was able to make chapter 9 out of it. So I will most likely have that up by the weekend.**

**Please review!**

**Seven reviews= next chapter. **


	15. The Fight

**Here is chapter 9. Thanks to all who reviewed on the last chapter!**

"So, Emily only got five tickets, huh?" Will asked, taking a seat at the bar.

JJ, not knowing where he was going with that question, also took a seat at the bar. "Yeah, she did. Hotch gave us two weeks off and we're going to leave Saturday."

Will just nods his head and is quiet for a moment. "So it's just going to be you, her, and the kids?"

"Where are you going with this, Will?" She asked instead of answering.

"Just answer the question please, JJ."

"Yes Will, it's just going us and the kids. What's the big deal about that anyways? I've told you a million times that there is nothing going on. We're best friends and she's like a sister to me, but that's it." JJ replied, getting aggravated.

Will nodded again and was silent.

Finally having had enough, JJ said, "Look Will, I shouldn't have to tell you this a million times. I'm you wife and you should trust me enough to believe."

"I don't want you to go JJ, I think you should stay home and spend the two weeks with you real family."

That statement made her mad and she stood up before saying, "And what about the team, huh? They are just as much my family as you and Henry are. I think I should just stay somewhere else tonight." JJ continued. She grabbed her phone and keys off the counter and started to make her way to the door only to be stopped by Will grabbing her arm.

"I don't want you to leave this house JJ. You need to stay home."

"Will let go, you're hurting me." JJ said ripping her arm from Will's grip. "I want you out of here by the time I get home Saturday. I'm not going to let this slide and I definitely don't want you around Henry until you get yourself under control." She added when she say he was not going to calm down anytime soon and with that she walked out of the door and to her car. She pulled out her phone dialed Teresa's number. Henry had gone home with her son, Jaxson, for a sleepover and she did not want Teresa to take Henry home tomorrow.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Teresa, it's JJ."

_"Hey JJ, what's up?"_

"I was calling to ask you not to drop Henry off at home tomorrow. I'm going to be at a friend's house and I was wondering if you could drop him off there." JJ said, pulling into the parking lot of Emily's apartment.

_"Yeah, that'd be fine. What's the address?" Teresa asked._

*Insert Emily's address here.* Thanks Teresa."

_"No problem JJ. I'll talk to you tomorrow."_

JJ hung and turned the car off, talking a deep breath before she grabbed her go-bag and got out of the car. Emily didn't know she was coming and as far as she knew, JJ and Will were going to have a quiet night before Will went to work tomorrow and JJ started packing for their trip.

**_Flashback_**

**_JJ, and Emily were sitting in JJ's backyard by the pool, while Sofia, Zoe, Bella, and Addie were playing in their Barbie playhouse. Laila's mom had said it was all right for her to spend the night and that she needed to go home and get some nite-nites and some play clothes. Emily was waiting for her to get back so they could go to the apartment._**

**_"Em?" JJ said quietly._**

**_Emily looked over to find JJ now sitting beside her with her feet dangling in the pool. "What's wrong Jen?"_**

**_"Why didn't you tell me you were moving?"_**

**_Hearing the little bit of sadness in JJ's voice, Emily said, "Hey, Jay, I was going to tell you. I wanted it to be a surprise."_**

**_"Are you going very far?" JJ asked, in a still quiet voice._**

**_"No of course not, Jay. I'm actually moving a few blocks always. My house is in walking distance from here." JJ nodded._**

**_Emily looked at her watch and saw that it was almost time for Laila to come back. She stood up, helping Jj up too and then told the girls and Henry to come inside for a few minutes._**

**_The four went into the living room and spread out. Emily gave the twins, and JJ two mall boxes. Anah and Addiesan tore into them looking confused when they pulled out two slips of paper._**

**_"Mommy what is it?" Addiesan asked._**

**_Emily looked over to make sure JJ had opened hers and saw that she had already told Henry what it was. "Girls, where did you say you wanted to go for your birthday?" Emily asked._**

**_Anah looked confused, so Addie leaned over and whispered something in her ear. Anah's eyes lit up at her sister's words and she jumped into her mother's arms yelling, "We're going to Disney World!?"_**

**_"Yeah we are baby. Why don't you ask Aunt Jenny what she got?"_**

**_Anah rushed over to JJ and looked at the slip of paper. Her eyes lit up once again and she started jumping up and down with her sister yelling, "Aunt Jenny and Henrwy's coming! Aunt Jenny and Henrwy's coming!"_**

**_"When we leaving Mommy?" Addie asked._**

**_"We are leaving Saturday morning." Emily told her and watched as a confused look came over her face. "That's in two days, baby." Emily said, helping her out a little bit._**

**_End of flashback_**

JJ walked up the flight of stairs and knocked on the door. She had a sudden case of déjà vu, walking to the door like this and not knowing if Emily was going to send her back home. The door opened to reveal Emily clad in a tank top and pajama pants.

"Jen? What's wrong?" Emily sat her cup of water down on and pulled JJ through the door.

"Hey Em." JJ replied, burying her face in Emily's shoulder.

"Jay, what's the matter?" Emily asked again.

"Me and Will got into a fight and I walked out." JJ told her, wincing a little when Emily brushed against her arm.

"JJ, what happened to your arm?"

JJ sighed and decided against playing it off as nothing; Emily would just profile her and know she was lying. "He grabbed my arm and tried to stop me from leaving."

"Em, just leave it for tonight, ok? I told him to be out of the house by Saturday. I just want to relax and do whatever it is your doing right now, for tonight."

"Ok, fine. C'mon, me and the girls were just sitting down to watch _Snow White. _We just started, so you haven't missed much." Emily said, picking up her glass and pulling JJ into the living room. Laila, Sofia, Zoe, Addiesan, and Anah were all laying on pallets, air mattresses, or sleeping bags. "We're going to talk about this later." She whisperer in JJ's ear.

A little while later and the girls were spread out around the living room. Zoe and Sofia were either going through Anah and Addiesan's new toys or coloring on their new coloring pads, while Laila was absorbed in the movie. Emily and JJ were sitting together on their air mattress, 'discussing' what to have for supper.

"Why can't I have bacon Em? It's not like it's gonna kill me to have it for supper." JJ said, pouting.

Emily rolled her eyes playfully and said, "I didn't say that. I just meant you have _just_ that. I know you. You'll wait until it's almost bedtime and then say you're hungry and get everybody else all wound up. So pick something else please."

"Fine." JJ huffed. "What else do you have?"

"We have stuff to make sandwiches and left over hamburgers."

"Will you make me a grilled cheese?"

"Sure, with milk?"

"Yeah. Make it the way you used to." JJ added and yawned.

"Ok. Why don't you lay down and I'll just make it when you wake up?"

JJ nodded and scooted down on the mattress.

Emily went into the kitchen to make the sandwiches. "Ok, I have two ham and cheese sandwiches, one peanut butter and strawberry jelly, and two peanut butter sandwiches." She called out and handed each girl her sandwich and juice box.

"Mommy why is Aunt Jenny here? You sayed Aunt Jenny and Uncle Will needed quiet time."

"Aunt Jenny decided to come instead."

Bella nodded seeming satisfied with that answer and went back her sleeping bag.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Emily and JJ were the only ones up, the kids having worn themselves out and already asleep.<p>

"So are you going to tell me what happened between you and Will?"

JJ sighed, "He doesn't like the fact that you only got five tickets." She paused slightly and then said, "And he thinks I have more than friendly feeling towards you. Which I don't."

"Is that all?"

"Yeah, that's all." JJ said. "I promise Em, and before you ask, no he hasn't hit or grabbed me like that before."

"Ok."

"Ok?"

"Yeah. I trust you Jay. You'll tell if he does do that again right?"

"Of course I will. You know that."

"Good. Now let's go to bed, 'cause we'll have more than double the amount of kids waking us up tomorrow." And with that, the two laid down on their own mattress and went to sleep.

**Ok here it is.**

**What do you guys want to read about next?**

**Friday- packing day**

**Or**

**Saturday- leaving for the airport?**


	16. Packing Day choice one

Early the next morning Emily opened her eyes. She could hear the faint sounds of little girls whispering and groaned inwardly as she looked at the clock. It read 7:12 a.m. She sat up slowly, trying not to wake JJ up, and stood up.

Emily ushered the group of four-year-olds out the door and into the living room. "Alright, are you guys hungry?"

After getting nods from the group, she went into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee.

"Miss Emily?" Zoe asked.

"Yes."

"Can me and Sof have French toast please?"

"Sure, you can. What do you guys want?" She asked Laila, Anah, and Addiesan.

"Can we have pancakes, Mama?"

"If that's what you want, then yes. Do you want to help me make them?" Emily asked.

Emily helped the girls up onto the chairs and started making breakfast. They had just sat down at the table when JJ walked out of the bedroom.

"Good morning, Aunt Jenny!" Addiesan said.

"Morning baby. Breakfast looks good." JJ said sitting down at the table.

"Do you want some?" Emily asked. After JJ nodded, she asked what she wanted and then started to make her some eggs and bacon. At 8:30, JJ's phone rang. She grabbed it off the counter and answered.

"Hello?"

_"__Hey JJ, its Teresa. I was just wondering when a good time to bring Henry over would be."_

"Now would be fine, if you want."

_"__Ok, well Henry and Jaxson are just finishing breakfast and I thinking I might let they play for about an hour or so. I know you might have a lot of packing to do, so."_

"Ok, that's fine. Emily and I were just handing out. The twins had a couple of their friends over, and we're just chilling." JJ said. There was a pause, and then she said 'ok, see you, then,' and hung up.

"Mommy when are we gonna pack?" Anah asked.

"I'm going to start yours and sissy's bag later, but I guess I could do some of mine now." She looked to JJ and said, "Do you want to take the girls to my bedroom and watch a movie while I get a bag together?"

"Sure."

"Momma, can we watch Scooby?" Addiesan asked, gathering up some of her new toys to bring to Emily's bedroom.

"I guess you can. Take Aunt Jenny in there and have her help you pick it out." Emily told her.

JJ gathered the kids up and took them to the bedroom while Emily cleared the table and quickly loaded the dish washer. Emily turned the lights off and went to the bedroom.

"Which movie did you pick?" Emily asked, taking a bag down from the top of the closet. She filled it with several outfits, and shoes before moving on to sleepwear and swimsuits.

"We picked out Scooby and the Aliens." Laila said, pointing to the TV where the opening credits were playing.

After a while the movie was over, and Emily had her bag packed and was moving on to her bathroom supplies. She looked over to her bed and to see what the others were doing and found the five kids deeply engrossed in the movie, and JJ hanging upside down on the bed texting on her phone.

"What on earth are you doing, Jay?"

"Hanging upside on your bed."

Emily shook her head and went to answer when she heard the doorbell ring. She walked out of her bedroom, checking the peephole and opened the door.

"Aunt Emmy!"

"Hey buddy. Did you have a good time with Jaxson?" JJ walked out at that moment.

"Thanks for bringing him over Teresa."

"It's no problem JJ, really. I was on my way to the grocery store anyways." She turned to Henry and said, "Jaxson had fun last night Henry. Maybe our Momma will let you come over sometime after your trip."

"Yeah, can I Momma?"

"We'll see. Go to the bedroom, ok. It's almost time for us to go home and pack." She watched as Henry ran towards the bedroom and then turned to Emily.

Do you want me to go home with you guys?" Emily asked her.

JJ shook her head, "No, that's ok. He should be out of the house by the time I get there."

Emily could see the hesitation in her when she said the last sentence.

"You don't have to go alone Jen. If you'll wait a couple more hours then I'll go with you."

JJ sighed, and nodded. "Yeah, ok."

"Ok. Go back to the bedroom and I'll go upstairs to start a bag for the girls alright. Sofia and Zoe's mom should be here any minute, so just send them out here to get their things." JJ nodded and went back to the bedroom, sending the girls out to get their bags.

"Ok guys, do you want to help me pack?" Emily asked the twins.

"Yeah, yeah!" Anah and Addiesan said, climbing off of Emily's bed and running upstairs.

"Alright guys, I need you to go pick out five gowns each to wear to bed." Emily told, taking down one of their suitcases from the closet.

"Ok Momma." The girls went over to their own dressers and picked out the five gowns.

"Here Mommy." Anah said, handing Emily her gowns.

"Ok come help me put them in your suitcase. I'll fold and you can them in, ok." Anah nodded and Emily handed her the shirts. First a Sofia the First, then a purple one with pink butterflies, a blue one and sparkly one. The last was one she had gotten the day before. It had _Cinderella_ on it and _Bibity_ _Bobbity_ _Boo_. Addiesan had similar ones, but she chose to bring her Frozen one and all the ones that were different shades of pink.

* * *

><p>Around two o'clock Emily was doing some last minute checking on thing and making sure she had all of the clothes, medicines, snacks and other necessities ready and packed, before they headed over to JJ's.<p>

With kids in the car, the five set off. When they got to the house, Emily parked in the driveway and told JJ to stay in the car so she could go and check the house to make sure Will wasn't in there. Once she was sure he was gone, she let JJ and the kids inside.

"Hey Em." JJ called once they were upstairs and had the kids lay down for a nap.

"Yeah?"

"Can you lay me out some clothes to pack? Just a few outfits to wear out to eat when we go and some outfits to wear to the park." She asked, pulling down a suitcase from Henry's closet and starting to fill it with pj's and clothes to wear out to the park and to eat.

"Sure. Where's your bag?"

"Top of the closet. Thanks Em!" She called as Emily walked out.

Emily came back downstairs about an hour and a half later, talking on the phone. "Ok, great. Thanks Max, we'll see in the morning."

"Hey Em, who were you talking too?

"No one Jen. It's a surprise."

"When do I get to find out what it is?" JJ asked.

"Tomorrow morning when we pick you up." Emily replied.

Later after the kids had gotten up and ate lunch, Emily decided to home to make sure they had everything packed.

"Bye Aunt Jenny!" The girls called out as they climbed into the car.

"Bye guys." She called back and then shut the door. She went upstairs to get started on packing clothes. She already had Henry's clothes packed, but she knew it would take her all night to pack herself.

**Here it is. Please review!**


	17. Leaving for the Airport choice two

At 6:30 Saturday morning, Emily's alarm clock went off. She turned it off, before standing up and heading to the bathroom to take a shower. After the shower, she put on some light make-up and some comfortable yet nice clothes and then headed upstairs to wake the twins.

"Wake up babies." She whispered in their ears.

Addiesan stirred first, rolling over to look at her mom. Her eyes lit up when she realized what day it was. "Mommy, we're going to Disney World today!"

Her yelling woke Anahbella up and she too rolled over to look at her mom.

"I know we are baby. I need you to get up, ok?"

The girls both sat up on their bed and waited for Emily to get back with a washcloth so they could wash their faces. One by one, Emily sent them to use the bathroom and then helped them into their sweats. It was a little chilly outside and Emily knew they could always change on the plane if needed.

"Ok, let's go brush your teeth and then we can put your shirts on. I don't want you to get toothpaste on your pretty shirts." They all went into the bathroom and with a little assistance from Emily, got their teeth brushed.

"Ok, good now your shirts." Once everyone was dressed, Emily let the girls pick out a stuffed animal and a blanket to carry with them on the plane.

"Alright girls."

"Yes Mommy?"

"Do you have everything? Your rabbit turtle and blankets?" Emily asked. Last night she had put the suitcases in the car so there would not be a lot of things to carry.

"Yes Mommy, my bunny is in my backpack." Addiesan said, putting the bag on.

"Mine too, Momma." Anah added.

"Ok and I have my purse, keys, art bag, everyone's been to the bathroom, and everyone has shoes on." Emily said her voice drifting to a mumble towards the end. "Alright, well, that's everything. Let's go get your Aunt Jenny and get this show on the road."

Yay!" The girls cheered walking out the door.

"Girls, you have to be quiet."

"Why?"

"Well, because there are some people still sleeping and we wouldn't want to wake them would we?" Emily asked, hitting the button for the elevator.

"No, Mommy. That wouldn't be nice." Addiesan whispered.

Emily smiled. Sometimes she forgot how smart her girls were.

Once they were in the car, Emily drove to JJ's house and parked in the driveway. She honked the horn and soon Henry was running out with a cars backpack and stuffed bunny Emily bought for him at the grocery store the week before. Emily stepped out of the car and made her way to the door where JJ had put her and Henry's suitcases.

"Good morning." Emily said to JJ in a singsong voice.

"Ugh, shut up Emily. It's way to early for this." She said climbing into the front seat and saying 'good morning' to the twins.

"Hey, you're the one that said 'we should just get up and leave early'." Emily told her, backing out of the driveway.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." JJ replied. She leaned the seat back and drifted off to sleep.

"Mommy, can we listen to music?" Anah asked from the backseat where she was with Henry.

"Sure baby, what do you want to listen to?" Emily asked.

"Road trwip cd!" Addiesan said. One of the presents the girls received the other day a road trip cd pack.

Emily drove to the airstrip where the pilot of the private plane, Max, was waiting. When they got there, Emily got of the car and helped the kids out. "Ok guys, listen," She said. "I do not want you running off to the plane, alright. When Max gets here, I'm going to introduce him to Aunt Jenny and Henry. Then we can go to the plane, ok?"

After receiving a round of 'yes ma'am's' Emily looked up and saw Max approaching them. "Miss Emily, it's good to see you again!"

"Wait a minute. We're going on a private plane?"

"Yep. You told me when you were younger that you always wanted to go to Disney World and you said you wanted to go on one of my private planes." Emily said.

JJ looked at surprised that she remembered. After all, that was almost 20 years ago. "You remembered." She said it more of a statement than a question.

"Of course I did Jen. I promised didn't I?" JJ nodded and she continued, "Well this is me keeping my promise."

"Hey Max, it's good to you too." She turned to JJ and Henry. "Max his is my best friend Jennifer Jareau and her son Henry."

"Hello Miss Jennifer, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Same here." JJ smiled and shook his hand.

"Max, if you'll just carry the larger of the bags, I think we can all take one and be done." She handed the twins and Henry their backpacks, and suitcases, handed JJ hers and then took her own bag. Max grabbed the two large suitcases and they all walked to the plane. Once there, Emily let the kids take their backpacks on the plane, while she helped Max load the lager suitcases on board.

JJ and Emily stepped on the plane and saw that Max and his wife Emma's children were on there as well Emma herself.

"Hey guys. Wow your getting so big! How old are you guys now?"

"Well, Alax is 9, Sarah Grace just turned 2 and Mady is 6." Emma said. She pulled out her laptop and set up a movie for the older kids, so they would sit still until the plane took off and gave Sarah Grace some toys to play with.

"Hey Jen, what are you thinking about?" Emily asked, noticing JJ looking thoughtfully out the window of the plane.

"Do you remember the first I was ever sent to the principle's office?"

"Yeah, you were trying to stop a boy from bullying another kid named Dakota. But instead the teacher sent you to the principle's office."

**Flashback**

**Monday, August 20, 1990 Recess at school.**

**JJ: 6 (1st)**

**Emily: 11 (5th)**

**Emily walked down the hall of her school. It was recess time and her teacher had asked her to stay behind because she wanted to talk to her about her test score. Emily had made a 100% on her spelling test and her teacher have her a gold star. Emily was happy, but she knew her mother wouldn't care, so she put the test in her bag and decided she would put on the fridge herself. She was almost to the door when she heard the voice of 6 year old Jennifer Jareau. She looked back and saw her going into the principal's office.**

**'That's odd.' She thought. She walked over and tried to go inside, but was stopped by the secretary, Miss Johnson.**

**"I'm sorry Emily, but you can't go in there."**

**"Please Miss Johnson; I just want to make sure she's ok. She 6 years old and shouldn't have to wait in there alone." Emily pleaded.**

**"Ok, but only until her mom gets here. Then you may have to leave."**

**Emily nodded and went inside. "Jen, sweetheart what happened?" She asked going over to JJ.**

**"Emily! It wasn't my fault, I promise!" JJ said, tears streaming down her face, unaware that Emily wasn't outside when the ordeal happened.**

**"Baby, I don't what happened. You've got to tell sweetie." Emily pulled her into her lap.**

**"There was a boy outside and he was being mean to Dakota. I went over and tried to stop him, but he pushed me and I forgot! I forgot to use my words instead of my hands. I'm sorry!" JJ said, thinking she had disappointed Emily by breaking her promise to always use her words instead of her hands. "I tried to use my words, I really did! But he called me a baby, and said 'what are going to do? Go crying to your Mommy?'"**

**Emily sighed. She knew exactly whom she was talking about. His name was Joshua and he was in the sixth grade. Joshua was always bulling the younger kids, but was never caught in the act.**

**"I'm sorry, Emmy. Please don't be mad." JJ said, leaning her head on Emily's shoulder.**

**"I'm not mad, baby. I promise, ok. And everything will alright."**

**JJ sniffled and nodded.**

**About twenty minutes later, JJ's mom showed up. She walked into the office to see her youngest daughter sitting in her best friend's lap.**

**"JJ, baby what happened?" Sandy asked sitting down beside the girls.**

**"I was trying to make Joshua stop bullying 'Kota. But he pushed me and I got mad and pushed him back." JJ told her.**

**Sandy sighed. She too knew all about Joshua. JJ would sometimes come home with stories of how Joshua bullied another child but was never caught. Sometimes Emily would come in with JJ with her own stories of Joshua.**

**The principal walked in at that moment and took his seat at his desk.**

**"Emily would you please step outside while I speak to JJ and her Mother?"**

**"No, Mama I want her to stay." JJ whispered to her mom.**

**"Jen, baby look at me," Emily said and when she had the younger girl's attention she said, "I'll be right outside ok. I won't go any I promise." Emily stood up and bent down in front of JJ's chair. "Now I need you to put on your brave for me. Can you do that?"**

**"Uh, huh."**

**"Ok, good. I'll be right outside I promise." Emily told her again. She kissed JJ on the forehead and went to stand in the main office.**

**Principal's Office**

**"Sir, I spoke with the girls and I don't see why there's any reason to have JJ in here and not the Joshua." Sandy told the principal.**

**"Mrs. Jareau, I only know what the duty teacher told me. She did not witness Joshua do anything. She only saw JJ push Joshua down."**

**"That's 'cause no one ever sees anything!" JJ said before her mom could answer. "Joshua was being mean to 'Kota. Joshua walked over to him and knocked the books out of his hands and then pushed him down."**

**The principal looked thoughtful for a moment. There had been numerous complaints to the duty teacher that Joshua was being mean, but the teacher and always put it off as 'boys will be boys' or 'kids just love to tattle' Besides Jennifer Jareau was one of the best 1st graders that he knew. "Ok, here is what I'm going to do. I'll bring in Dakota and ask him for his side of the story, alright?" When Sandy nodded, he continued, "And if he too says Joshua was the instigator in the whole ordeal, JJ will not be punished. And I will be giving Joshua a stern talking to."**

**"Thank you sir." Sandy said.**

**"Thanks Principal Jones."**

**"I need you to wait outside until I can talk to these two kids." The two nodded and stood up to leave.**

**Outside the Principal's Office**

**As soon as the door opened, JJ ran into Emily's waiting arms.**

**"Emmy!"**

**"Hey sweetheart, what did he say?" Emil asked picking JJ up and sitting in the chair with her.**

**"He said that he was going to talk to Dakota and if he agreed with JJ, then he was going to talk to Joshua." Sandy told her.**

**"Good. That's good that he's finally going to talk to Joshua." Emily said.**

**Finally, after about twenty minutes of waiting, JJ and her mom was called back into the office and told that Dakota told them Joshua was the one that started everything. Principal Jones told JJ that she was not in trouble and that Joshua had been suspended for three days for bullying.**

**"Mommy, I'm sorry." JJ told her, while putting on her coat.**

**"I know baby. I'm so proud of for trying to help Dakota and you're not in any trouble, ok. Now let's get you home. I think you've had enough excitement for the day."**

**"Can Emmy come too?"**

**"I don't see why not. Emily why don't you go get your bag and meet us in the car, ok?"**

**"Thank you, Sandy."**

**End of flashback**

"You know, I couldn't think of anything else but you when I got in trouble. I thought you would be so mad at me for forgetting our promise, and wouldn't want to hang out with me anymore." JJ told her.

"Well I knew you. Even back then. I knew that there was no way you started any of it." Emily replied.

** Ok here's the deal: I'm going to break this chapter into two pieces and maybe do something with later in the flight.**

**What I need to know is:**

**What you thought about the flashback**

**Do you want another one.**

**And**

**What do you want to happen. Here's some ideas: **

**1. First day of school. (I can do up to 9th grade with Emily, she leaves when she is 15, they loose contact. etc., etc.)**

**2. Sleepover.**

**3. Birthday party.**

**Please review. They make my day!**


End file.
